


【VIXX 拉車】不平等-4

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Kudos: 2





	【VIXX 拉車】不平等-4

主屋，金元植一回到屋子就不斷尋找那個熟悉的身影，「弘彬，李弘彬！」看到他的時候金元植有種他們已經半年不見的感覺。 

「你、你怎麼回來了？」看到金元植的臉李弘彬驚訝到不行，畢竟才剛過中午，根本還不是金元植回家的時間，「你翹課嗎？」 

「嗯，下午一堂的學科我翹了。」說得很理所當然，他一臉哀怨說著，「學沇哥的事情讓我根本沒辦法好好聽課阿…」嘆口氣，還有很多人說他時不時放出信息素，簡直是騷擾，「學沇哥他…好些了嗎？」 

「也許吧？他早上根本沒醒。」繼續手上的工作，李弘彬斜眼飄了金元植，「你喜歡學沇哥嗎？」 

「幹、幹嘛突然這樣問。」慌張的亂了腳步，金元植這模樣讓李弘彬哼笑出聲，「因為你也太擔心他了。」就算是Alpha跟Omega互相吸引的原則，金元植這樣也太雞婆，除了他喜歡車學沇之外李弘彬想不到其他。 

「我姑且也算學沇哥的僕人。」講這句話的時候金元植都羞愧到無法自己，自從他來車家簡直過得比在老家好，不用打掃、忙雜事，待在本家的侍僕每見一次就金少金少的叫，怪不好意思，每當他要幫忙打掃又被人支開，唯一讓金元植感覺自在的大概也就只有眼前的李弘彬吧？ 

「這你還真好意思說？」挑眉，李弘彬笑著，走在長廊上的他們陷入寂靜，金元植摘下眼鏡，李弘彬因為他這動作而盯著他看，看得失神，直到他們四目交接。 

「我長得很醜嗎？」苦哈哈笑著，這兩天也許是金元植這生中最常被盯著看的一次。 

「沒…只是覺得你不戴眼鏡比較好看。」 

睜大雙眼，第一次聽到毒舌的李弘彬說這種話，金元植在他身後大笑，低沈嗓音都跑了不知道幾個調，他伸手拍拍李弘彬的頭，「謝謝你阿？」 

被摸頭的人慢慢停下腳步，他看著已經超前自己的背影，「吶…元植…」 

「嗯？」 

「你有想過你的番…會是Omega嗎？」 

轉過頭，金元植不知道為什麼李弘彬會突然這樣問，他停下腳步瞇起眼睛思考，幾秒鐘之後坦然笑著搖搖頭，「我沒想過，而且性別好像不重要。」 

「那我這個Beta也行嗎？」 

「你說什麼？」 

「不！沒什麼。」搖搖頭，李弘彬真覺得自己傻了才會這樣問，好在對方沒聽到，不然連李弘彬都覺得自己不是自己了。 

隨著他們距離別室越近金元植就越忐忑，整個人腳步都是虛浮，耳朵也開始嗡嗡作響，甚至連眼皮都開始跳動，垂放的身體兩側的手開始不自然擺動，一時握緊拳頭一時鬆開，要是其他人看到金元植這樣笑他蠢得讓人印象深刻。 

「我想先回房拿個東西，你先過去等我。」走到別室的轉角處，李弘彬開口逕自走上樓，金元植瞬間回神隨便應了聲，再往前幾步就到車學沇的房間門口了，深深呼吸幾口氣，他定腳站在門前，指尖都還沒碰上拉門，金元植瞪大眼睛捂著嘴，這什麼味道？強烈吸引自己，後頸疼得發燙，這種感覺不算陌生，他也有幾次這種感覺，全身上下的細胞都在叫囂，張著的嘴已經止不住而流下唾液，指甲摳在拉門邊緣，金元植幾乎是在非本意的情況下把門拉開。 

「嗚阿！哈…哈阿……再深…哼嗯…」 

一打開門，那股誘人的香味更重了，金元植沉著腳步一點一點往裡走，每走進一點裡面房間的呻吟就越大聲，Alpha的本能已經被屈起，他想要Omega…想要他，想讓這個Omega懷上自己的孩子，褲襠裡已經腫脹到不行，好想…好想把他弄得一塌糊塗，看他在自己身下喘氣求饒…… 

「Omega…」拉開房間裡最後一道門，金元植暗沈的雙眼顯得可怖，後頸已經散發足以和Omega發情時批敵的信息素，他暗沉著雙眼看了裡頭的情形，瞳孔只能看清倒在地上不斷呻吟的身體，他身上已經有許多吻痕跟咬痕，就算張嘴求饒還是被身後的人抓回去恣意妄為，這可不行…那是他的Omega，要成為自己番的Omega。 

「嗚嗚…進來…..好喜歡Alpha的精液…嗚嗯！裡面！…阿阿…好、好舒服…」車學沇緊抓著眼前被脫下的衣物跟棉被，他被頂撞得不斷呻吟，儘管上身無力臀部卻還是翹得老高，「好多…好多Alpha……嗚阿阿…頂到了！嗚嗯…」地上趴伏的Omega被抬起下顎塞入另一名Alpha的陰莖，過於粗長的東西根本塞不進那張小嘴，唾液混合精水成濁白色的流下嘴角，因為腥臭味而撅起的眉雖然可憐卻又能激起Alpha的控制欲。 

「你們…全給我滾！」看著房間裡唯一的Omega，金元植終於失去理智，那可是他的…他的Omega……他的車學沇，「那是我的Omega……我的！」 

一個拳頭上去就打在還不斷進出車學沇體內的Alpha，男人瞬間腫了臉還被毆出鼻血，來自另一個Alpha的挑釁還在性慾上的人當然不肯輕易罷休，他退出車學沇體內，一個Alpha和另一個Alpha相互毆打也不是什麼大新聞了，金元植瞪視另外兩人喘著粗息，來自他身上充滿威嚇的信息素大量而且濃厚，就算是被情慾沖昏頭的Alpha也沒辦法輕易行動。 

「滾！」一聲令下，三個男人也忍受不住逐漸覆蓋Omega信息素的味道，刺得他們後頸發麻。 

「怪物……」眼前這人分明就是個怪物！ 

一瞬間從情慾中的波流中清醒，幾個人抓了地上散落的衣服提起落在腳尖的褲子，連褲頭都沒繫好直直奔出房間外。 

目視著送走他們，金元植由高而下俯視還流著眼淚的Omega，剛被人操弄過的地方流出不少精液，小腹上白白點點不知是他自己還是其他人的，面對著金元植這頭發情的野獸，車學沇也只是露出微笑用指尖撫著小腹。 

金元植順著車學沇的指尖望向他狼狽的下半身，那瞬間他甚至有了車學沇小腹裝太多精液而微微隆起的錯覺。 

「Alpha…我要Alpha的精液…」感覺到眼前強大的Alpha信息素，車學沇幾乎是哭著求金元植進來他體內，纖長細腿大開，一點也沒節操的要粗長陰莖在體內來回插入，「Alpha…嗚嗚…讓我懷孕…」忍受不了體內的空虛，車學沇先行翻過身翹起臀部，手指很容易的就能進入三指，撫慰的同時還帶出不少其他男人的精液，這讓金元植更加火大了。 

「我的Omega……」彎下身不斷啃咬車學沇的身體，原本就有不少咬痕跟吻痕的身子更加狼狽，後背上已經有了不少痕跡，萬幸的沒一個是完全標記的咬痕，而Alpha比起成番他們更像是享受眼前的獵物，金元植搬過車學沇精緻的小臉吻上紅唇，唇舌交纏之下也帶出不少銀絲，從他們的嘴角滑落聚集在榻榻米上。 

「讓我懷孕…哈阿…Alpha的精液……嗚阿阿…好深…好深！」忍受不了本能反應，車學沇的生殖腔已經完全打開，金元植粗長的傢伙也得以順利進入Omega特有的器官之中，「子宮…子宮好酸好爽……阿阿…我要好多精液……」 

「我的Omega…讓你懷孕……好想讓你懷孕…」依據著底下Omega的願望，金元植粗暴的擁抱那過於瘦小的身體，每一次都朝著大開的生殖腔挺進，彎下腰，金元植張嘴舔舐車學沇佈滿齒痕的後頸，火熱的腺體吸引著他用力咬下，「咬後頸…Omega的後頸……」 

「嗚嗯！好酸…一直頂到子宮…哈阿…阿阿阿…再深點…把我弄壞…想要……想要Alpha把我弄壞…」勾唇微笑，車學沇按著自己的小腹感覺Alpha在自己體內衝撞的鮮明感覺，沒什麼被操過的生殖腔不斷出水沾濕了金元植的褲頭，沿著車學沇大腿根部匯集流出在榻榻米上。 

金元植感覺到即將爆發的射精感，Alpha底部的結已經慢慢成形，他像隻禽獸死死扒在車學沇身上，用全身的重量防止自己的獵物跑掉，伸舌舔了那個發熱的腺體，Omega的香氣已經剝奪了Alpha的理智，金元植舔舐著光滑的肌膚，耳邊Omega的嚎叫已經不進耳裡，金元植用力死命的咬下，血珠從咬破的肌膚竄出，和著汗水順著頸部線條流下，那瞬間Alpha也完全成結，濃厚大量的精液射在車學沇生殖腔內。 

「好多…好多精液流進來…」仰頭瞇起眼睛享受高潮的快感，車學沇趴在地上顫抖身體，指尖輕輕撫著下腹，好像那裡已經有了新的生命一樣。 

潮熱因為情愛退卻了，車學沇失魂的倒在金元植懷裡，體內的結還沒完全消下，Alpha的射精時間總是比Omega還要久上一點。 

「喂！你、你們…金元植！你對學沇哥做了什麼！」李弘彬站在門口不敢置信，他摀著口鼻阻擋對於Beta來說都過於濃厚的信息素，地上癱軟的車學沇就是輕輕笑著面對李弘彬，反倒是金元植瞬間回神過來，但是還沒完全消下的結卻讓他動也不能動。 

身下的車學沇身子還有潮紅，吻痕咬痕遍佈全身，最怵目驚心的莫過於他後頸上還流著血珠的後頸，隱約的印象中，那個痕跡就是自己造成了。 

一切好像全部都毀了…… 

* 

「你標記了嗎？」剛剛把車學沇拖去浴室清洗，被洗乾淨的人身上密密麻麻許多痕跡，吻痕還好說，但後頸上的咬痕都讓李弘彬頭皮發麻，其中最顯眼的正好是金元植留下的。 

金元植摸摸後頸搖頭他雖然咬了車學沇的後頸卻沒有咬破他的腺體，只差一點點...真的只差一點點他們就回不去了。 

「學沇哥呢…？」 

「你還有臉找他嗎？」李弘彬毫不客氣的就在金元植頭上灌下一桶冷水，他抓緊金元植的衣領強迫他看著自己，「你都毫無保留的把人按在地上操幹了還好意思找他？就算是Alpha也太囂張了吧？」 

「不…我沒有……也不對…」搖搖頭，金元植敢發誓一開始他根本沒有這個意思，但是那個味道太誘人了，「我原本以為我是特別的。」不會跟著其他Alpha一樣對Omega發情期的香味吸引且隨波逐流，明明以前他做到了…但遇上車學沇又不是那麼一回事了。 

「特別？你也太看得起自己了吧？」李弘彬鬆開手，他嘆了口氣看著金元植，「都一樣…你跟其他Alpha都一樣，就是學沇哥嘴裡的種馬。」李弘彬鄙視的眼神刺痛了金元植，那瞬間他不敢跟李弘彬對視，只能抿唇避開目光。 

「所以你要負責嗎？種馬？」另一道聲音響起，坐在地上的兩人抬起頭望向音源，車學沇全身濕濡頭髮還在滴水，身上穿著白色內襯因為水珠而成了透明，底下身體線條隱約可見，他伸手拉開腰間的綁帶，指尖摸著小腹露出幸福的微笑，「這裡…也許已經有了喔？」 

「我會…我會負責。」站起身，金元植也很羞愧，他走上前摸了車學沇的後頸，指腹感覺到的齒痕實在明顯，抿抿唇，這也有他的責任，他也是用成結的火熱將精液全射在車學沇的生殖腔裡，雖然其他三名陌生人也是和他一樣，但是……「就算不是我的孩子我也會負責的。」 

「哈哈哈…哈哈哈哈….」聽完金元植的話車學沇開始大笑，他伸手推了金元植一把，「你真以為你是聖人嗎？到頭來還不是和其他人一樣…壓著Omega讓他懷上自己的種。」 

金元植被推了踉蹌兩步後跌坐在地，這模樣讓車學沇更開心了，「還、還真是狼狽阿…Alpha？」蹲下身，車學沇張嘴咬上了金元植的肩膀，後者吃疼看著那顆黑色的腦袋，隨後他們對上眼，那雙杏仁狀的眸子了無生氣，淡淡的血腥味從肩膀處飄散，車學沇站起身之後撥了還在滴水的瀏海，面對金元植伸手比了方向，「滾出去…別讓我再看到你。」 

「不…學沇哥！我……」 

「滾出去！」 

「……是…學沇哥。」 

垂喪著頭向外走，和漆黑的房間不同，落陽正好穿過長廊映照在金元植側身，他瞇起眼睛，庭院裡的花草在家僕的細心照料之下整齊向榮，那天被金元植綁著做花圈的花圃還在，光著腳走進庭院，金元植突然想起了那天車學沇的笑顏，明明是那麼溫暖乾淨…… 

「哪怕一次也好…我還想再看一次你那樣笑。」而不是像現在，為了逞強而假裝不在意，「但是這對你來說也很困難吧？大概……」他無法得知車學沇被Alpha傷成什麼樣子，只是在重傷他的名單中絕對找得到金元植，摸摸後頸，為什麼被咬的就非是Omega不可？Alpha卻是這樣能夠全身而退？ 

「所以犯賤的…我已經搞不懂到底是誰了。」望著天空群鳥飛過，金元植吸吸鼻子感慨，望了身後閉緊的拉門，也許…也許這是自己最後一次到這房間，他想得到房間裡的人原諒，可怎麼做？怎麼做才可以讓他看著自己，然後聽話，然後…露出和那天一樣的笑容說著沒關係？ 

「…最好的是可以笑著聽我告白。」傻笑著抓抓後腦，金元植已經知道自己不是聖人，但是他就是想在車學沇面前表現的像聖人，原因…「到頭來Alpha還是很容易被Omega吸引吶！」站起身子伸懶腰，金元植無奈勾唇笑著，「找一天去道歉吧…」邁開步伐，現下他再去叨擾車學沇肯定是反效果，最好的辦法就是跟車學沇說的一樣這陣子別出現在他眼前，想著想著行走步伐也加快不少。 

斜陽在側身慢慢下降，橘黃色的天空讓眼前所見似乎都染上了層火熱，這時眼角突然一陣閃光，金元植被刺得直閉雙眼，原本以為只是錯覺，然而那閃光卻沒有輕易消失，好奇心使然而上前尋找，最後在灌木叢裡發現了不斷閃爍的東西，他沉下臉罵自己蠢，為什麼沒發現車學沇身上的不一樣。 

握緊手，金元植的面容突然變得憎惡，大手緊緊握著的，正是車學沇每天帶在脖子上的頸圈。


End file.
